Misfits and parties
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: what happens when the professor invites the misfits over for a party at the xmansion.. do you really want to know?


**Disclaimer: there's too many to list you guys can figure out who goes where on your own**

**Party time**

"Chuck you have to be kidding!" argued Logan the x-men known as Wolverine as he was arguing with professor x in the teacher's lounge at the X-mansion "Why in the world did you come up with that idea?"

"It's okay Logan, I know you don't like the idea but we need to have the X-men and Misfits get along."

"I know Chuck but a party, that's a recipe for disaster."

"It can't be that bad." Replied the X-man known as Angel

"Warren where have you been the last few years, the X-men and Misfits get together and things blow up."

"Oh come on Logan it can't be that bad." Replied Beast

"This has disaster written all over it." Wolverine grumbled

A little while later the guests started arriving

"Megan why is there a giant spider in the backyard?" asked Cyclops the leader of the X-men who was talking to Megan also known as Camo one of the new mutants.

"I invited the ponies, to come and the witches followed them along with Aggh."

"Why do I even bother?" "This place is full of psychos."

"Someone call?" asked Althea a.k.a Wavedancer the leader of the Misfits "We would have been here sooner but Rapture, wanted to stop and pick up some friends one of them has been depressed since that planet was declassified."

"It's an outrage!" yelled Setsuna from somewhere in the room

"Don't start that again." groaned Hotaru as the four came into the room

"And of course you had to bring those loons." Cyclops groaned "Why is it all the people here are crazy."

"Hey this is nothing." Haruka pointed out "Try going to Nermia sometime, they make you guys look quiet."

"Now that's a scary thought."

Sometime later:

"Haruka calm down!" yelled Rapture as she chased after the blonde "You cannot kill Shipwreck for flirting with your girlfriend!"

"DIE!" yelled Haruka as she chased Shipwreck around waving the space sword

"AGGH, no bad spider!" yelled the Witch known as Draggle "We don't eat people from the the friends of humanity, whatever that is." Aggh grumbled and spit out Duncan Mathhews who promptly ran off

"Do not!" yelled Raven as she shoved Terra

Do Too!" Terra argued as she shoved Raven back

"Come on you too act your age." groaned Starchild as he watched the two girls argue "Why the heck did Shipwreck have Leatherneck and Wetsuit supervise you two that one time."

"Whee!" yelled Hotaru as she ran around

"Oh no who gave her that coffee?" groaned Setsuna as she chased Hotaru around "Okay Hotaru just calm down and give me your pen."

"No way hose!" Hotaru yelled as she ran further ahead

"Now where in the world did those two loons that are also Hotaru's guardians go off to?"

"Ahhh, I did not to see that!" yelled Angel as Haruka and Michiru came tumbling out of the closet

"Big surprise there." Setsuna grumbled as she noticed the triplets take d.n.a samples from Wolverine and than sneak up and take samples also from Haruka "Why did I come again?"

"Well Chuck some party huh?" Wolverine groaned as he watched the party proceed with it's usual chaos "Lets have the rundown, shall we?"

"Hey that's mine!" Raven yelled as her and Terra argued over a seat which Bard took that resulted in the usual chaos

"Fights."

"Get out of there!" Storm yelled as she caught Haruka and Michiru in the closet again

"Why?" asked Michiru

"People making out in closets."

"No bad agg!" yelled the Witch known as Hydia "We do not eat cars!"

"WEEE!" yelled Polly and the other animals as they stumbled around drunk

"Out of control animals."

"Hotaru put that glaive away!" ordered Setsuna

"People hyped up on Coffee."

"Chuck I never though would say this." Said Wolverine "But this was a quiet party."

"Thats a scary thought Logan." Said the professor as he heard something crash "This place barely lasted through this party."

"Raven put that down!" ordered Covergirl "No throwing things at people!"

"Logan take a note" groaned the professor "no more Parties if we can avoid them!"

**the end**


End file.
